


Sultry

by almondjoyz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, First War with Voldemort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-11
Updated: 2009-01-11
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondjoyz/pseuds/almondjoyz
Summary: Sultry was a good word to describe it.





	Sultry

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** [](http://madam-minnie.livejournal.com/profile)[**madam_minnie**](http://madam-minnie.livejournal.com/) challenged me to write this so it's all her fault. Thanks to [](http://deadwoodpecker.livejournal.com/profile)[**deadwoodpecker**](http://deadwoodpecker.livejournal.com/) and [](http://the-vixxmeister.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://the-vixxmeister.livejournal.com/)**the_vixxmeister**  for their quick betas and for not telling me it stunk. Enjoy, Minnie!

 

 

 

 

It was perhaps the hottest day he could recall. Just stepping outside would make beads of sweat form on the forehead or curly hair frizz like nobody's business. The humidity made the heat palpable and thick.  
  
Sultry was a good word to describe it.  
  
Inside the castle, it wasn't any better. Robes were discarded and no one made any fuss about the students showing up for class in shirt sleeves and trousers. Girls took to wearing sandals. Even Professor McGonagall wore a short-sleeved frock.  
  
The students knew it was hot at that point.  
  
Dumbledore and Flitwick had tried to put Cooling Charms on the walls of the castle, but they only lasted for a few hours, so they were only used during the hottest part of the day. One only prayed that their afternoon classrooms had recent charms on them.  
  
Such was not the case in the dormitories. It should have been common sense to cast the charms in the Gryffindor TOWER since heat rises. But no, it was deemed unnecessary and would have been "unfair" to the other houses. Did no one remember that Slytherin was under the lake and that Hufflepuff was almost completely underground? Surely, cooling charms for Ravenclaw and Gryffindor would be considered fair.  
  
The grass surrounding the castle was scorched like nothing seen in recent memory. The Giant Squid hadn't come to the surface in days and several students wondered if the creature was dead. Only time would tell.  
  
Standing at the window, gazing upon the scorched earth was Remus Lupin, wearing a t-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts. He felt a pair of arms slip around his waist and squeeze him tightly.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Just wondering if the squid's okay," Remus answered.  
  
"You're strange."  
  
"That's the best you can do?"  
  
His lover sighed. "It's too hot to fight."  
  
"But not too hot to shag?"  
  
"Never. Don't you remember how much I like to lick the sweat off your body? How we sound when our sweaty bodies slap together?"  
  
Remus did remember all that and more.  
  
For months now, the two of them had been sneaking around, dodging their friends in order to steal moments here and there. They shagged often and every time was explosive, earth shattering even. But it wasn't just the sex between them. It was the easy friendship that had built up over the years. There was implicit trust, something that was necessary when it came to their relationship. In fact, Remus had never trusted any one more in his life.  
  
"How much time do you reckon we have left?"  
  
Remus felt a hand run over the rise of his buttocks followed by the none too surprising hardening in the front of his boxers.  
  
"You're insatiable," Remus said, trying to sound like he was upset when he was truly ready again.  
  
"You say that like it's a bad thing,"   
  
A hand grabbed his cock and began stroking it over the thin fabric of his shorts. Remus let out a small whimper. With a primal growl, he spun around and planted his lips to give a heated kiss that spoke volumes. Tongues met eagerly and teeth crashed as the two of them stumbled toward the bed. They spun around and when Remus' legs hit the mattress, he willingly fell onto the open sheets, still warm from their earlier fucking, still smelled like the mixture of sweat and their fluids. It all mingled thickly in the warm, humid room, to increase their desire for each other.  
  
"I wanna be on top this time," Remus said as they kissed.  
  
"Be my guest."  
  
Eagerly, they stripped off their clothes until their naked flesh was pressed together. The feeling of skin on skin sent a jolt through Remus' body and he very nearly plunged right in without preparing his partner.   
  
"Just do it."  
  
"You sure? I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"Remus, please. I was ready when I saw you staring out the window. Besides, sometimes it's really hot when it hurts."  
  
Despite the pleadings, Remus grabbed the tube of lubricant and squirted some on his hard, thick cock, spreading it generously.   
  
"You tosser, I told you it was fine without it!"  
  
"It's for me," Remus said simply. "Now shut up before it's too late."  
  
He looked beneath him and saw legs spread wide, ready to receive him and placed a finger inside, making room for him. He found the spot he was looking for and swirled his finger around, earning him an appreciative moan of pleasure.  
  
"Please."  
  
"You're begging? When have you ever begged for it?"  
  
"Since you have sweat dripping off your temples and its sliding down your cheek, almost at the spot where I like to kiss you."  
  
That was enough. Remus thrust his hips forward and entered the tight channel ever so slowly. Even though they'd been lovers for months, the tightness that surrounded him never ceased to amaze him. Their grunts mingled in the thick air around them; the sound of his balls slapping against hot flesh kept time of the rhythm of their union.  
  
"Touch me."  
  
Remus reached forward and found what he was aching to touch: Sirius' own throbbing erection. As Remus thrust, he gave the cock a squeeze and together they arched and moaned and kissed as they pleasured each other.   
  
"Hard….harder…almost….there!" Sirius moaned from deep within his throat.  
  
Remus willingly obliged, moving back and forth inside Sirius' tight hole like a driving piston in an engine. That's what he was at the moment, a machine made for fucking Sirius Black.   
  
Warmth filled his hand as Sirius reached his climax, making Remus smile. Boldness filled him and he eagerly lapped up the white fluid from the palm of his hand, licking off each finger, savoring each bit, forgetting for a moment that he had yet to reach his own climax.  
  
Sirius scooted backwards, letting Remus slip from his arse. Before Remus could protest, Sirius wiped off  the still-hard penis with the bedsheet and took it in his mouth. Remus groaned as his cock was surrounded by tongue, teeth and lips that pulled at him, bringing him closer and closer to the edge. Sirius swirled his tongue around the tip, pausing to tickle the small hole. That was it for Remus. Bellowing, he arched his hips forward, filling Sirius' mouth with his seed. Remus watched with awe as Sirius swallowed it all, sucking every last bit  
  
With a heavy sigh, Remus crumpled to the bed and pulled Sirius into his arms. They never had much time for cuddling any of the other times they'd made love, so this was a rare occurrence. It was nice just to hold him, to feel the slickness of his skin and the pounding of their hearts as they beat as one. Listening intently to Sirius' breathing, Remus knew his lover had fallen asleep. Not wanting James, Peter or Martin to find them like this, he quietly slipped out of bed and picked his clothes up off the floor and padded naked over to his trunk to retrieve clean clothes before heading to the bathroom for a shower.  
  
Dressed and freshly showered, Remus found James and Peter back in the room, staring down at Sirius, lying spread eagled on the bed, still naked. Remus had to control the stirring inside his shorts.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" inquired Peter. "He's all sweaty."  
  
"Er…well, he wasn't feeling well. Guess he had a fever," Remus stammered.  
  
"Nightmare, too, or  maybe a dream. He's got spunk on himself. Who d'ya reckon he dreams about?" James asked curiously, wearing a smirk.  
  
"Dunno," Remus said quietly. "Who knows what goes on in his head."  
  
"Probably about shagging some bird," James suggested.  
  
"Yeah," Remus answered, his stomach clenching at the thought of the secret he so desperately wanted to share.  
  



End file.
